A lighting apparatus arrangement for a vehicle is conventionally known in which a light emitting unit that emits light as a direction indicator is disposed in each of a front portion, a lateral portion, and a rear portion of the vehicle and a laser device connected by a light guide with each of the light emitting units is disposed inside the vehicle body (see Patent Document 1, for example).